


Ice fun

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Ice Skating, Teaching, Tumblr: imagine-loki, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ONESHOTImagine teaching Loki how to ice skate.





	Ice fun

**Author's Note:**

> I found this a while ago in some lost file and I thought I would share this thing with you. I am very sorry. If you like it forget the second sentence.

“Come on Loki it’s a beautiful day today to play in the snow” you explained to Loki. ‘He was a frost giant he must love winter’ you thought before it actually snowed. Instead of playing in the snow he hid in his room for most of the day. 

“No!” shouted Loki on the other side of his bedroom door. 

“Please! It would be fun we could go ice skating!” You shouted back in an effort of trying to get him outside with you. 

“What’s ice skating” Loki finally swung to door open.

“What’s ice skating!? It's a wonderful thing! You put on these shoes called skates, they have a blade on them that allows you to slide on the ice. Don’t worry I can teach you it’s pretty simple.” 

You grabbed Loki’s hand and dragged him to the car. It was a quiet ride to the nearest rink. You walked up to the renting booth and rented two pairs of skates. 

“Come on, grab a pair that fits you.” 

You tied up your skates and stood up. You glanced at Loki that looked like a fawn standing up for the first time. When he caught you staring he glared at you.

“Why would anyone like this this is awful” complained Loki.

“Oh come on you haven’t even been on the ice.” 

You walked over to the entrance of the rink taking off the guards on the way and leaving them on the ledge. Loki carefully walked over to where you were standing.

“Here i’ll help you with that” you said as you reached down to his feet. He grabbed hold of the ledge and slowly raised his skate so you could take off the guard. He was wobbled like a three legged dog. You set both of his guards right next to where you put yours.

You stepped on the ice and started to skate, forgetting that Loki didn’t know how to skate. Loki stood in the door of the rink just staring down at the ice. You skated back to him and reached you hand out for him. He hesitantly took it and stepped on the ice. He wobbled a bit before you pulled him away from the entrance of the rink. You skated backwards taking his other hand.

“Try and step and slide that foot backwards.”

Loki took your advice and tried it. He was a bit rough at the beginning but he got the hang of it. You slowly let go of he and turned around so you could skate next to him. Every now and then he would falter. A couple of young boys thought it would be funny if they body checked Loki into the boards. Because it was loki’s first time skating he got slammed into the boards. You laughed at the incident, Loki not knowing how to get back up didn’t help either. 

“The all powerful god taken down by a preteen” you laughed out, making Loki stare at you. 

“Help me please.” Loki said in a cold tone clearly not amused by the situation. You grabbed Loki’s hand and yanked him back up to his feet. His weight caused you to fall down, but you didn’t need his help. He wiped off a bit of the snow that got onto his clothes before continuing on. Both of you skated for what seemed like hours. When it was time to leave you had to drag Loki off the ice. 

You took off your skates and waited for Loki to finish his. When he started walking his body was so used to skating he slide his feet for a while before adjusting to stepping. You returned both of the pair of skates and headed home.When you reached back to home made some hot coco for the both of you. 

“Next time we should go skiing.”

“What’s Skiing?” asked Loki after he took a sip of his coco.


End file.
